Don't Go
by Cat2000
Summary: Jason is about to leave after giving up the Gold Ranger powers... Tommy tries to get him to stay


**Don't Go**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Power Rangers, and I'm not making any money from this fic

**Summary:** Jason is about to leave after giving up the Gold Ranger powers... Tommy tries to get him to stay

**Warning(s):** Spoilers; mentions of violence

**Pairing:** Jason/Tommy

* * *

"Are you leaving again, Jase?"

Jason stood with his back to Tommy, staring out over the water. He still felt weak and tired, though his life was no longer in any danger. And now, he was preparing to leave again. "You don't need me anymore," he said out loud, not turning round. "And I can't help you anymore." He closed his mouth, unwilling to say what else he felt – that he couldn't stay and do nothing if he could no longer help his friends as a Power Ranger.

"Jase..."

Jason paused, and turned round as he heard an odd note in Tommy's voice. If he didn't know better, he would have said that his friend sounded almost... desperate. Why? Tommy didn't need him. It shouldn't make any difference whether he stayed or went. "Look, bro. It's been a really long time since I was the leader of the Power Rangers. I took the Gold Zeo powers knowing it would only be temporary. And now, I'm not sure I can stay here any longer, knowing that I can't help you guys if there are any more fights."

"Look, the others want you to stay... _I_ want you to stay. It doesn't matter that you're not a Power Ranger anymore. I don't care."

Jason met Tommy's eyes, and wasn't sure how to read the emotions he could see on the Red Ranger's face. There seemed to be things that Tommy wasn't telling him. "You've grown up," he said finally, looking away. "I guess we all have, huh?" In spite of himself, he couldn't help remembering the teenager in the green shirt who had stuck close to him ever since Jason had destroyed the sword and Rita Repulsa's hold over him.

It had been enough to make Jason wonder... but no. Tommy had started dating Kimberly, and though she'd since broken up with him, Tommy was showing interest in Kat. Jason had to admit that _his_ feelings for Tommy seemed to run deeper than just friendship – but if he revealed them to Tommy, they would just confuse and upset him.

Jason knew that he was running away from his feelings, but he thought it would be better for all of them.

"I might have grown up, but that doesn't mean I don't still need you, Jase," Tommy said honestly. "I don't want you to go, man. Please..."

"You have Kat and the others. What good am I, a faded hero? I can't just stand by and watch you get hurt and not help." He clenched his fists, feeling a strong desire to hit something. Since hitting a tree would just make his hand hurt, he had to force those feelings down and get a hold of his frustrations. He'd had to do that plenty of times in the past; particularly when the team had had to face the evil Green Ranger.

"Kat?" Tommy frowned, looking confused. Then, his face cleared. "Oh... you think we're dating?" He looked down at his hands, suddenly seeming awkward. "We're just friends. Actually, there's someone else I like."

"Who?" Jason frowned.

"Um... Well, actually..." Tommy was making a pointed effort _not_ to meet Jason's gaze.

"You know, Tommy, I don't often see you this flustered. Except for with Kimberly at first." Jason smiled briefly, but there wasn't any humour in his voice. "Whoever this girl is, just tell her how you feel. If it's hard for you, just think about the confidence you have as the leader of the Power Rangers, and use that."

"It's not a girl."

Jason frowned. "Well, bro, if you're interested in a monster, I can't give you any help there." He grinned when Tommy gave him a look. "Kidding. Never thought you played the other side of the fence, though, man. Guess you're full of surprises."

Tommy relaxed a little, apparently relieved that Jason wasn't completely freaking out. "Well, you know, neither did I... but I guess it's something special about you."

"Me?" Jason asked blankly.

"Uh... Yeah. I guess the feelings were there from the start, but it was only when you were endangered by having the Gold Ranger powers that the feelings came to the front." Tommy shrugged weakly. "I guess now you want to leave even more, huh?"

"Tommy..." Jason had no idea of what to say, so he let his actions speak for him. Stepping forward, he took hold of Tommy's chin, and tilted up so that the other boy was looking into his eyes. Then, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Tommy's.

The kiss was soft and undemanding at first. Then, Tommy's arms came up to twine around Jason's neck, and he opened his mouth to allow Jason better access.

Jason kept up the kiss for a few moments, before pulling back slightly. He couldn't help the slight grin when Tommy grabbed at his shirt to pull him closer, but though he kept his arms around the other, he didn't immediately resume the kiss. "I hope these are your true feelings, and not you trying to manipulate me into staying." He didn't _think_ that Tommy was just trying to manipulate him... but he was anxious not to get hurt.

"Bro... Do you _really_ think I'd be kissing you if I didn't have strong feelings towards you?" Tommy looked sincerely into Jason's eyes. "As corny as it sounds... you're my hero, Jase. With or without Power Ranger powers. So hurry up and kiss me again, before I get mad at you." He narrowed his eyes in mock rage.

Laughing softly, Jason lowered his head and obediently kissed Tommy once more, hands slipping under the other boy's shirt and roaming over Tommy's bare skin. And when they separated from the kiss again, Jason embraced Tommy gently, and whispered in his ear, "Don't worry. I won't be leaving again."

"Glad to hear it. But I hope you don't intend to spend our entire relationship just talking."

"No chance of that." Jason kissed Tommy a third time, and then took hold of his wrist so that he could activate the teleporter to take them to his house.


End file.
